I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister!
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Adaria is a lonely girl of 17 trapped in a broken down orphanage in Arizona when she suddenly finds herself being adopted by a guy named Adam Dahlberg. What will happen when she moves to Seattle with her new found brother and his friends? Read on to find out! Rated M because I know my habits when it comes to fanfics.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**A/N: Wazzup my Roses! I'm here with a fanfic for you guys since the first one I tried to upload was a total flop. Please don't hate on this story if it's total crap because I don't think I can take it. Also, this chapter is set in a lonely orphanage in Arizona. Anyways, ENJOI MY ROSES!**

Adaria's POV

I look out of the window in my bedroom in the stupid orphanage and sigh.

_Why must I be trapped in this abusive orphanage in the middle of the desert?_

I kneel at the side of my bed and grab my purple and black laptop from under it, smiling faintly and opening it to YouTube to watch a video by one of my favorite YouTubers, SkyDoesMinecraft. He always makes me laugh when I'm feeling down in the dumps, like I am today. I click on his newest video, a Do Not Laugh, and smile at the familiar intro to Sky's videos. I chuckle at the super corny and slightly perverted jokes the group Sky is filming with makes. Suddenly, someone is pounding on my bedroom door. I quickly shut my laptop and slide it under the bed in its usual hiding spot, quickly standing up and dusting my pants off before the owner of the orphanage, Jeff is his name I think, bursts into my room.

"Come with me right now or you'll be cleaning the bathrooms of the entire orphanage for the rest of the week!"

He shouts at me as he roughly grabs my arm and pulls me downstairs to the Multi Purpose Room. A spark of hope flares in my heart as I remember that today is Wednesday; adoption day.

_Maybe I'll be adopted today and be free of this shithole for good!_

Jeff places me at the end of a long line of other girls, who are all decked out with make-up and dressed in the fine clothes the orphanage provides them but not me because I'm a 'trouble-maker and don't deserve to be treated to fine clothes'. I smile my cutest smile and try my hardest to look as cute and friendly as possible so that one of the couples entering those doors in front of us might consider me for being adopted. None of the couples even glance at me as they look at each of the other girls in the line, smiling and pointing to specific girls that that couple is interested in adopting. My smile falters and I sigh, slowly walking away from the line towards the door that leads to the stairs to the bedrooms when I feel someone gently tap my shoulder and clear his throat to get my attention. I turn around to see a very familiar looking man with short brown curly hair and stunning hazel eyes, a warm smile on his face.

"Excuse me, but are you Adaria Swan?"

The man asks me.

_That voice... why does it sound so fucking familiar?_

"Who's asking?"

I say with a slight nod. The man clears his throat again.

"My name is Adam Dahlberg."

He says with a very friendly smile and extends his hand towards me. I shake his extended hand and smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dahlberg."

"Please! Call me Adam!"

He smiles and looks around, his smile slowly changing into a frown as he looks at the destroyed walls and the horrible state the orphanage is in.

"How could someone let children live in conditions like this?! This is absolutely horrible!"

He exclaims angrily. I sigh.

"Trust me. If you've lived here for as long as I have, which is my whole life, you get used to the look."

His eyes widen as he suddenly remembers something important and grins.

"I have something very important to tell you, Adaria."

I sigh.

"Yes, Adam?"

His grin widens as he says,

"You're my long lost little sister!"

**A/N: And that's chapter 1 of 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!'! I hope you enjoyed this and please R &amp; R! BAI MY ROSES!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home and Family!

**A/N: Wazzup my Roses! Here's chapter 2 of 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!'! Please do not judge this too harshly! NOW ACCEPTING OCs FOR LATER CHAPTERS! I'LL GIVE YOU THE FORM FOR OCs AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! ENJOI MY ROSES!**

Adaria's POV

"Wait... what?! Would you mind saying that again?"

I ask, shock and hope mingling in my voice. Adam grins and says those wonderful words again. I grin the biggest grin possible and leap at him, embracing him in a huge hug. He grins as well and hugs me back, a few tears pooling up in his eyes. I break the hug and squeal slightly.

"So, does this mean you're gonna adopt me?"

Adam grins and nods.

"All the paperwork's done! Now, go pack your things so we can leave for the airport to catch the flight to Seattle!"

_That's where SkyDoesMinecraft lives! Maybe I'll get a chance to meet him and play Minecraft with him!_

I nod and sprint up the stairs, that huge grin still plastered to my face as I burst into my room and grab my purple and black suitcase, throwing my clothes, laptop, and money into it. I grab my purse as I sprint out of the door to head back to Adam, suitcase in tow. I nearly crash into a group of girls, who all have the familiar sad look of not being adopted on their faces, as I speed down the stairs to my big brother. I stop right next to him and grin as we walk out the front door. I take a deep breath and smile.

_Freedom at last! I'm finally free of that abusive shithole!_

My eyes widen when they land on the car; a beautiful black '64 Chevy Impala. **(A/N: I have no clue what type of car Adam has in real life! AND THAT LITTLE LINE IS FOR YOU SUPERNATURAL FANS! O3O Now, back to da story! C:)** I try to hold back my inner fangirl but fail. I shriek happily and sprint to the Impala.

"It's Baby!"

I squeal and hop into the passenger seat, grinning a big, goofy grin. Adam smiles and slides into the driver's seat, starting the car and driving to the airport.

TIME SKIP TO DA AIRPORT BECAUSE I CAN!

I grin as we arrive at the airport and I step out of the car, going to the trunk and pulling out my suitcase. Adam slides out of the driver's seat and quickly puts on a pair of shades and a strange hat that completely covers his hair. I raise my eyebrow at him but don't question the strange behavior. We walk into the airport and are met by a squealing girl who completely blocks our path to the ticket booth. Adam sighs.

"Yes?"

He asks, annoyed as fuck. The girl squeals and holds out a pad of paper.

"Can I please have your autograph, Mr. SkyDoesMinecraft?"

She grins and holds the pad out. Adam sighs.

"Fine..."

He grabs a pen from his pocket and quickly signs the paper with a flourishing signature. The girl squeals loudly and runs off. My eyes widen as I recognize Adam, or should I say SkyDoesMinecraft! A grin breaks out on my face.

_Oh my fucking God! This cannot be happening! I'm the little sister of THE SkyDoesMinecraft?! My fucking God this is so exciting! I'll get to meet all of his friends and finally play with him on Minecraft!_

I grin at Adam and he grins back as we race towards the gate to go on the plane to Seattle. The gate opens and we rush to it with the crowd of people getting on the plane. None of the other people ask for my brother's autograph as we rush to our seats aboard the plane. We sigh with relief as we sit down in the comfortable chairs and fasten our seat belts. I grin at Adam and ask,

"Adam. Are you SkyDoesMinecraft or are you some other famous YouTuber because I KNOW I've heard your voice somewhere on YouTube!"

Adam grins and pulls out an amulet of beautiful gold and amethyst and puts it on his neck. He pulls a new pair of shades out and slips them on after removing the ones from the airport. A grin breaks out on my face as I recognize the amulet and shades.

"You _are_ SkyDoesMinecraft!"

Adam smiles and ruffles my blonde hair.

"Yup!"

** A/N: And there's chapter 2 my Roses! And here's the OC form for OC submission for the story:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit:**

**Relation to a YouTuber:**

**Anyways, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!'! BAI MY ROSES!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving Day!

**A/N: Wazzup my Roses! Kyara here with chapter 3 of 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!'! I hope y'all enjoi this chapter and please make sure to submit your OCs for this story in the review section! ENJOI MY ROSES!**

Adaria's POV

I grin and hug Adam tightly, resisting the urge to fangirl in front of everyone on the plane and embarrassing myself.

"Does this mean I'll get to meet all of your friends?"

Adam nods and smiles.

"Of course you will! It would be super strange if you didn't meet them!"

I grin and turn towards the the T.V. screen in front of me, pulling out a pair of headphones and plugging them into the audio spot. I start listening to some relaxing music and eventually fall asleep.

TIME SKIP TO DA PLANE LANDING IN SEATTLE BECAUSE FLIGHTS ARE BORING

I feel my arm being shaken and I groan, waking up from my relaxing nap to see Adam shaking my arm and smiling.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty! We're here."

I rub the sleep from my eyes and blink a few times before grinning.

_Time for me to meet all of Adam's friends! I'm so excited!_

I slide out of my seat and head down the aisle towards the exit, that goofy and excited grin still plastered to my face. Adam smiles and follows close behind. Soon, we're in the airport in Seattle and are waiting at the luggage pickup area to get my things so we can head to Adam's house. I hear Adam's phone buzz and he sighs, smirking when he sees the number and picture of who's calling him.

"Hello?" ... "Yeah, she's here with me at the airport." ... "Ok. I'll take her to a QT for a slushie so you guys can finish getting ready for her arrival." ... "Ok. See ya soon dude!"

He hangs up and smiles as I grab my one suitcase off of the conveyor belt and he starts walking towards the exit. I quickly follow him so I don't lose him in the large crowd that has formed around the luggage retrieving area(**A/N: No clue what it's actually called O3O YOLO BITCHES!**). Soon, we're in his beautiful black '64 Chevy Impala again and we're heading towards a nearby convenience store, which happened to be a QT. I smile and hug Adam after stepping out of the car.

"Thanks for the treat, bro."

Adam smiles and ruffles my blonde hair again.

"Any time lil sis."

Right as Adam is paying for our slushies, his phone starts going off again. That smirk from earlier appears on his face as he answers the call.

"Hellooo?" ... "Is it ready?" ... "Great! We're on our way! See you soon!"

He hangs up and smiles.

"Time to head home!"

I smile and follow him back to the car. Soon, we're on our way again, only this time, we're on the way to my new home.

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I CAN BITCHES

Adam pulls into the driveway of a gorgeous white 2 story house and smiles.

"We're here!"

Getting out of the car, I walk to the trunk and get my luggage, dragging it towards the door. Adam picks the other end of the suitcase up and smiles, helping me carry it to the front door. As soon as I open the door, a large group of people jump out and shout,

"SURPRISE!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

We all look at the guy who shouted 'Happy Birthday!' and start laughing our asses off. Wiping the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard, I see a few familiar faces among the group of people in front of me and grin.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 3 of 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!'! I hope y'all enjoied reading it as much as I have enjoied writing it! BAI MY ROSES! DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT YOUR OCs FOR THE CHANCE TO HAVE IT FEATURED IN THIS STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Arrival and Merome!

**A/N: Wazzup my Roses! Kyara here with chapter 4 of 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!'! Thank you MissBritishNyxian for your OC! I will make sure to include her in this chapter. Thank you all so much for the many views you are giving this story! We're at 185 views currently and still one follow. Also, I might include some #Merome in this chapter, but no smut! Just fluff for now. Enough rambling from me! ENJOI THE CHAPTER MY ROSES!**

Adaria's POV

I grin at the familiar faces of the people who always make me laugh when I'm down in the dumps.

"Thank you all so much! This is the nicest this anyone has ever done for me!"

Ty smiles.

"Anything for a new friend!"

I spot a cake nearby that has a beautiful green apple (**A/N: ADARIA'S VERSION OF MINECRAFT EMERALDS!**) painted on the sides and top in frosting and grin.

"Green apples! How did you guys know that I love them?"

Adam grins, but frowns slightly after mentioning something bad at the end.

"I called the orphanage before coming to get you to learn more about you! They told me you were 'obsessed with emeralds from this stupid game called Minecraft, the color blue, and some strange creature called a Creeper'."

I sigh.

"I figured they'd call the greatest game known to man, with Five Nights at Freddy's being a close second, stupid."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jerome and Mitch smiling at each other in a darker corner of the room, their hands linked together in a way that some would consider as romantic. I grin, feeling mischievous. I shout at the top of my lungs,

"HASHTAG MEROME!"

The couple quickly break apart, their faces bright red as everyone laughs their asses off at the embarrassed Hunger Games winning duo. I grin and shout, earning some more laughs from the group,

"OTP REALIZED!"

I hear someone clear their throat through the laughter and turn around to see a girl with dark blue hair with black tips and grey eyes smiling at me.

"Hello. I'm Nyx. Pleasure to meet you, Adaria."

I smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Nyx. Hey, you wouldn't happen to be MissBritishNyxian (**A/N: Go check out MissBritishNyxian's fanfic profile! She's awesome and she's gonna do a CO-OP story with me soon! C:**) from YouTube would you?"

Nyx smiles.

"Yep. The one and only! How'd you know?"

"I recognized your voice from your videos."

I smile back and start towards the green apple decorated cake, serving myself a slice of the delicious marble concoction. I smile at my new family as I eat the delicious cake.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the next chapter of 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister?!'! I hope you all enjoied reading it! Please submit your OCs for the story! The more I have, the better I can make my story and (maybe ;3) more ships to include in it, like one of your OCs and Adam or one of your OCs and Ty, so submit dem OCs and get a chance to have it shipped with any of the featured YouTubers (EXCEPT FOR MEROME!). BAI MY ROSES!**


	5. Chapter 5: UPDATE

Wazzup my Roses! Kyara here with a small update on this story. I've hit another case of writer's block and, in order to overcome it this time, I'll need OCs and ideas from you guys on how to continue the story. So, if you have an OC and wanna submit it to me for this story, please do! If you have any ideas on how to continue the story from the last chapter, please don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews! Also, if any of you would like to see a popular ship, like Skylox or SkyMU (WHICH I DO NOT SHIP!), please tell me! I need your input for this story! PLEASE SUBMIT OCs AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY! IT HELPS A LOT! Anyways, that's all for now, my Roses. BAI!


	6. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	7. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

**Monster Type:**

**(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


End file.
